


Fever Dreams

by MischiefFrost



Series: Monsters we fight [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefFrost/pseuds/MischiefFrost
Summary: While fighting a meta human, Caitlin uses her powers too much and this has consequences. But why does she has to think about a certain speedster while she is down?





	Fever Dreams

Lying on the cold and hard pavement, Caitlin took a deep shuddering breath.

"That's all you got, little girl?"

A foot came down hard on her chest, making breathing even harder.

The man above her grinned, revealing a row of perfectly sharp and deadly teeth.

"Huh, maybe you're not cuttin' for being a hero? Huh? Let me help you and end your pathetic unimportant life..."

But before he could do anything, Caitlin had blasted him away and he landed hard on the snowy pavement.

The people around her panicked again, not sure what was going on but aware that the man was dangerous.

Slowly Caitlin picked herself up, seeing double for a short amount of time.

The man grinned at her, loving the game they were playing.

"You know, not only can I fight with my fists, but I also can do other amazing stuff... Frosty." and with that his hands turned into flames.

The whole street was getting warmer, and while the man turned completely into flames, making him look like a hellhound with his fangs and yellow eyes, Caitlin was thinking about a way to get the people to safety.

She wished Barry was here to help her.

_Barry._

She shook her head, making the thoughts about the scarlet speedster disappear.

"Come on, hero!" the man shouted and Caitlin growled, her eyes turning slightly blue.

"Do I look like a hero to you? I'm not!" she grinned back, her voice echoing slightly and she charged at him.

Blasting him into the wall behind him, she turned away from the people and more into the street behind her.

If he would attack her, he would not hurt other innocent people.

_Like she tried to hurt Tracy._

The man growled and a fireball flew in her direction, but he only hit a car several feet away from her.

Grinning, she charged again, hitting him in the chest this time.

But the problem remained.

While she shot him with ice, he burned through most of it. She had to get closer and cool him down.

Another fireball flew in her direction.

Dodging behind a car, she breathed out an icy breath, making the whole street fog.

She used that to her advantage, creeping closer to the fire meta human, who was confused by the sudden appearance of the fog, and grabbed his arm while letting the cold flooding into him.

But that also meant that the hotness was also flooding into her, and it was like she was on fire.

At some point, her groggy brain registered the pained scream of the meta and she felt her head hitting the pavement hard.

"Why can't I use my powers? What did you do, you bitch!" the man growled, but before he could hurt her, a blast send him flying across the street.

"Caitlin?" a familiar face appeared above her, dark long hair and googles.

She wanted to answer him, but she couldn't. Her mouth felt so dry and she was seeing double again.

She just wanted to close her eyes.

"Hey, stay with me..." the face changed before her eyes, and she could have sworn she saw green eyes looking at her.

Dripping in and out of consciousness, she heard voices talking.

"What happened... Caitlin? What happened?" a female voice asked and she felt a cool hand on her forehead.

"She was fighting a meta, protecting some people from it, but looks like she got a fever... maybe by using her powers too much, maybe from the fire meta, maybe both... but you have to help me stabilize her..." Cisco. That was Cisco's voice.

"Harry! Help... she got..." Iris voice was fading out.

And all she could feel was an unbearable warmness seeping through her body.

" _Caitlin. You have to stay with me._ " the voice of Barry Allen cut through her grogginess and she willed to open her eyes just a little bit.

There, he was standing, but a weird aura of electricity was around him.

"Barry?" she asked, and Cisco's face came back into her view.

"Stay awake, okay, Cait? You're my best friend, so don't..." his voice was fading out again.

" _Cait, stay with me. Stay with them. You're too much of a superhero to give up now._ " Barry said again, visions changing fast.

Her body was still running hot, the cold of her powers were not reacting kindly to it.

"I'm... not a hero..." she whispered and closed her eyes again.

"What is Snow saying?" the voice of Harry asked.

Cisco shook his head slightly.

"Looks like she is hallucinating due to the fever. Hey Cait, everything is gonna be okay."

Caitlin breathed out.

 _"I know you think you're not much of a hero. But you're my hero. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."_ the kind voice of Barry said, standing behind the group of people who were working on stabilizing her.

_"Cait, they need you. And I need you. Stay with me."_

And tears were forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Cait. All is gonna be okay." Cisco said slowly and she looked from Barry to Cisco again.

_"Stay. I need you."_

And blackness engulfed her like a suffocating blanket. 

* * *

She woke up, hours later, feeling a bit better but still hot.

Looking at the clock next to her it was 3 am in the morning.

She was in S.T.A.R. labs again. She sighed.

Something stirred next to her and a groggy Cisco looked up and beaming at her. He hugged her, really hard, and she hugged him back slightly.

"Welcome back." Cisco said, grinning.

"Hey..." she said, uncertainly.

Looking around, she wondered were Barry and the rest of the team was. Probably asleep, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Where is everyone?"

Cisco looked at the clock and sighed.

"Wally brought Iris and Joe home. They were pretty worried about you. Ehm, Harry is someone here, probably sleeping or throwing stuff around. Ehm, Gypsy is on Earth 18 in the moment, and Jessie was visiting Jay."

Caitlin was confused.

"And Barry?"

Cisco looked uncomfortable.

"Cisco."

Cisco sighed and looked sad.

"Someone had to take Jay's place in the speedforce, since Savitar wasn't really available. He is in the speedforce prison." Cisco's bittersweet voice answered.

But that couldn't be true.

Looking around, she unhooked herself from the IV in her arms and stood up, Cisco following her quickly.

"Caitlin! Wait!"

 _No no no_.

She ran and ran and felt Cisco close on her heels. The hotness returned suddenly but she couldn't stop now.

Entering the cortex however made her stop dead in her tracks, while Cisco almost ran into her.

There stood, in his red suit and not shaved, Barry Allen in his red Flash suit and grinned.

She wasn't sure if she was only seeing him because she was running a high fever or if he was real. She wasn't sure, since Cisco looked as shocked as she did.

But she felt warm arms catching her as the darkness engulfed her a second time, green eyes starring back her worriedly.

_Barry Allen._

**Author's Note:**

> Writing another chapter for dread doctors, look into it will ya


End file.
